ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:2 Evening - Penny, Garrett, Alayah
Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 8:37 AM Alayah is just passing the stairs down to the basement when she sees Penny coming up with Garrett. "Penny" she calls walking up to them glancing to Garrett. "What were you guys doing in the basement?" she raises an eyebrow. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 8:41 AM "Settin' up my work space, darlin'." Penny says, she's still holding onto Garrett's hand. "Darlin' have you met cupcake?" Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 8:42 AM Garrett waves with his free hand. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 8:42 AM Alayah notes them holding hands and tilts her head. "Are you two... what is it they call it... dating?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 8:44 AM Penny looks at Garrett. "That'd be news to me." She says with a laugh. "I reckon I'm just a touchy kinda a gal." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 8:45 AM "Oh" Alayah coughs into her hand. "Sorry, just... I was told... nevermind..." Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 8:46 AM Garrett looks down at their hands, "Sorry, Should we let go?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 8:47 AM Penny shrugs. "Dunno 'bout that, although I reckon I'm more of a gal's gals." "Although, I ain't picky when it comes to cute folks." She says with a grin. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 8:48 AM "I am... losing understanding on this topic a little" Alayah blinks. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 8:49 AM Penny laughs. "Don't worry, darlin'." She smiles. "Now please tell me someone in this here house made somethin' to eat cause this lass is starvin'." Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 8:50 AM Garrett nods, "Same with me, I need to refuel." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 8:52 AM "I'm not sure but we could go check it out... I just hope its something I can eat," she rubs the back of her neck. "Apparently I can't have anything with lactose?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 8:55 AM "Then I reckon you ought to stay away from milk." Penny says. Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 8:56 AM "And a few other things," Garrett adds, "But we'll warn you." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 8:56 AM "Its lucky I didn't try the pizza" Alayah murmurs as they head towards the kitchen. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 8:59 AM Naomi would most likely be serving dinner. Penny would grab some, thanking Naomi. "Well, I can't say I ever tried this, but it looks mighty safe for you, darlin'." Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 9:00 AM Garrett grins as he takes a plate, "I appreciate the effort!" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 9:01 AM Alayah takes a serving also thanking Naomi sniffing it still looking a little cautious. "Fingers crossed, I haven't really experimented with food since... At least their's fish in it" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 9:02 AM "I don't eat fish often." Penny says. "Alabama ain't known for it." Penny takes a careful bite. "But this, I reckon is mighty fine." Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 9:04 AM Garrett: "I've had some just plain cooked when I've gone fishing, never really done fancy."(edited) Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 9:04 AM "Anything with a decent amount of fish or meat in I'm happy to give a go," Alayah says and takes a cautious bite, her ears twitching as the flavour hit her tongue. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 9:05 AM Penny grins. "I hope this ain't too forward, but darlin' those ears are mighty cute." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 9:07 AM Alayah looks up and almost blushes but catches herself letting out a breath with a shy smile. "Um, thank you. I'm not sure I'd know what was too forward though" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 9:08 AM "Ought to be better than mine, cause they don't work." Penny laughs. Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 9:09 AM Garrett listens to the conversation quietly. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 9:10 AM "Oh... sorry? Wait, that's not a bad thing..." Alayah frowns, clearly confused on social protocol. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 9:13 AM Penny reaches for the side of her head, she takes off a transparent device attached to her ear and side of the head. "This, darlin', is how I hear." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 9:13 AM Alayah looks at it curiously. "Did you make it?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 9:14 AM Penny blinks, then puts the thing back on. "Darlin' I can hear you without it." She says with a smile. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 9:15 AM "Oh, right" Alayah winces briefly. "Sorry, I asked if you made it" Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 9:15 AM Garrett looks excited, "I didn't notice it, that's amazing!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 9:16 AM "Well I got the base model when I was just a babe, but it was all scratchy an' was no good. I built this one, much better." Penny says. "And if I need some quiet, it's just a button away." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 9:17 AM "That sounds nice... the quiet being a button away I mean" Alayah says scooping food into her mouth so she'd stop talking. Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 9:18 AM "Wow..." Garrett trails off, admiration in his voice. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 9:19 AM "I can also talk with my hands, pa learned with me, wanted to give me choice between speakin' and sign language." Penny says, doing a series of signs. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 9:19 AM "Oh I'm learning that," Alayah says. "I-I mean I picked that as my language class..." Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 9:20 AM "Are you taking ASL?" Garrett asks. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 9:20 AM "That I am." Penny says. Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 9:20 AM "Ah, so we're all in the same Language then! Maybe we can study together?" Garrett offers. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 9:22 AM "That would be useful," Alayah nods agreeing. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 9:22 AM "I reckon I can give y'all a few lessons." Penny says, signing something to Garrett. Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 9:23 AM Garrett cocks his head to the side, curious as to what she had signed, "I'll be honored to be taught by you!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 9:24 AM Penny has a big grin. "I reckon I'd love spending time with you, cupcake." As she says the last word, she repeats her last sign. Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 9:25 AM "Oh! That means 'cupcake?'" Garrett guesses with mild confedince Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 9:26 AM "If you already know how to speak it though why take the class?" Alayah asks curiously. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 9:27 AM "Ain't got formal, schoolin' just what pa taught me. I have a deaf friend back home, an' she says I have an accent." Penny laughs. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 9:29 AM "Ah, so expanding your... vocabulary? I need to do that someone said..." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 9:29 AM Penny nods, "Y'know, I reckon I ought to give y'all sign names." Penny has a big grin.(edited) Penny taps her lips. "You, cupcake will be;" She signs the letter G followed by the sign for machine. "I reckon that's a good one." Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 9:34 AM Garrett nods, "I at least recognize the G." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 9:35 AM "And you, darling;" Penny makes the sign for 'A' followed by pelt. "Machine Garrett an' furry Alayah." Penny says with a grin. "My friends call me;" Penny signs the letter P followed by the sign for cowboy. Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 9:36 AM Garret laughs, "Fitting!" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 9:37 AM Alayah watches curiously but when Penny says what she sighed Alayah's cheeks colour lightly. Looking away she blows out a breath to calm herself. "I-I'm more than just furry," she murmurs, not insulted her perked up ears showing such. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 9:37 AM "Cowgirl P." Penny laughs. "Ain't what my dad call me tho. But I reckon I'd rather not be tiny P." "I could think of somethin' else if you'd rather, but we signing folk tend to be mighty blunt." Penny says. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 9:39 AM "That sounds..." she can't think of the word. "What would be the other option?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 9:40 AM "Well, we give folks name with letters an' somethin' that describe 'em." Penny explains. "In deaf culture, you don't pick a name, others give it to ya. An' you get many depending on which group you're in. With Ma, pa an' Matty, I'm tiny P. With my deaf friends, I'm cowgirl p."(edited) Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 9:40 AM "You are pretty too," Garrett notes absent-mindedly(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 9:43 AM Penny signs the letter A followed by pretty. "How's that lookin'?"(edited) Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 9:43 AM About to respond to Penny Garrett's comment caught Alayah off-guard and she looked at him her cheeks colouring once again. Alayah didn't know what to say blowing out a breath to cool her cheeks. "Call me whatever you want," she mutters, spooning the last of her food into her mouth. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 9:47 AM "Pretty A, it is." Penny grins, finishing her plate too. "Well, I better get some exercise an' air in." She says, getting up. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 9:49 AM Alayah gets up. "I'll clean up and then probably head to bed." she says, moving to pick up everyone's empty dishes as well as her own to take to the sink. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 9:49 AM "Thanks, darlin'" Penny tips an invisible hat. Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 9:50 AM Garrett stands, "Probably need to go apologise to Xan about Bellis," he sighs with a smile. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 9:50 AM Alayah tilts her head. "Who?" Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 9:51 AM Garrett: "Xan is my room mate, and Bellis is a robotic owl I invented." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 9:53 AM "Robotic... owl...?" Alayah looked amazed. "That's... different" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 9:54 AM "It was mighty impressive." Penny says. "And cupcake ain't even a hypertech." Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 9:55 AM Garrett smiles, slightly embarrassed from The praise, but grateful. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 9:57 AM Penny gets up and puts a hand on both their shoulders. "I better go." She says, her hands linger before gently sliding off. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 9:57 AM Alayah doesn't know why but her skin tingles and she lets off a small shiver as Penny's fingers brush over her fur. "Um, of course. Goodnight, Penny..." Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 9:58 AM Garrett nods, "Yeah, night!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 9:58 AM "G'night sweet thin's." Penny says, waving as she leaves the house. "An' thanks for cleanin' up."(edited) Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 10:03 AM Alayah put their dirty plates into the sink, and anything left on the side next to the sink, before filling it up with soapy warm water and grabbing a sponge. Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 10:03 AM Garrett watches Penny leave before turning back to Alayah, "Need any help with the dishes?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 10:08 AM "Hm? Oh, no you don't have to" Alayah smiles slightly as she starts to scrub. Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 10:09 AM "Nah, I want to help!" Garrett insists, "Or, at least, I won't leave you alone for now." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 10:13 AM "Oh, um, sure... then" Alayah says making space by the sink. "I scrub you dry?" Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 10:20 AM "That works!" Garrett nods, and takes a spot. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 10:22 AM Alayah peeks to him. "So if you're not hypertech is it just those... metal powers you showed in combat class?" Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 10:26 AM "Yeah," Garrett nods, "I just have an obsession with tech in general." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 10:27 AM "It's good to have hobbies. At least that's what I've been told..." she nods passing him plates as they talk. Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 12:12 PM "Hobbies, yeah, they can be fun,"Garrett nods, "Don't have any?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 12:18 PM "Oh, I mean I'm planning to sign up for quite a few physical activity clubs," Alayah explains. "And I've got my guitar, I like playing that, but I'm more an active person I suppose. Oh and I do like movies. One of the best things I've been introduced too since getting out into the world" Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 12:20 PM 'Like what? I know some people have recommended I join the Wellness club... because I tend to get frustrated with things." Garrett laughs. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 12:22 PM "Oh that's actually one. There's also the Wilderness Club, Track and Field and a Martial Arts Club that I've been looking into as well" Alayah pauses briefly, realising how much she's actually listed off. Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 12:24 PM "That sounds fun?" Garrett grins. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 12:24 PM "I like to stay busy" she shrugs. "But if you join the Wellness club that would be good. Cause then at least we'd have each other to keep company?"(edited) Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 2:20 PM Garrett nods, "It'll be fun if you're there, you seem pretty awesome." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 2:22 PM "Um, thank you. You seem nice also" she smiles moving to pass him another plate. Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 2:23 PM Garrett: "Then, we'll get along." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 6:37 PM Alayah glances to him, her brow briefly pinching as she starts to say something before she seemingly decides against it and closes her mouth, focusing on washing the dishes. "Well, that's the last one," she says, offering it to Garrett to dry. "Guess we probably should head up to bed, huh?" Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 6:38 PM "Yeah," Garrett nods, "Xan might kill me," he notes, "If I don't show up..." he says with mock seriousness Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 6:39 PM "Kill you?" Alayah pauses. "Is this a metaphor or saying for something?" Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 6:40 PM "Yea, a metaphor," Garrett laughs, "Bellis probably burst out suddenly, which might have scared him, and he's probably annnoyed." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 6:46 PM Alayah fights a smile. "That sounds... amusing" Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 6:46 PM "Bellis...isn't the most subtle," Garrett jokes, "But, she's great." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 6:49 PM "Is she intelligent? Like one of those artificial intelligences?" Alayah tilts her head curiosity lighting her gaze.(edited) Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 6:51 PM "She is!" Garrett grins, "Well, sorta, she's designed to be more focused on running commands instead of unqiuw date gathering but overrall she is what one would consider an AI." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 6:54 PM "Amazing..." she murmurs but a small frown creases her brow. "Though... it starts pressing on that question though..." Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 6:56 PM "Which one? The question of whether or not she's properly sentient? Or if she has feelings? Which, by the way, I think she does, because she can hold a grudge!" Garrett laughs lightly, "Or, like the morals of robotics and the Three Rules?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Tuesday at 7:01 PM "The point of... sentient," Alayah feels her brow crease a little but she shakes her head, quick moving on. "That point where one feels enough or is a live enough that freewill should be its right..." Notey the Paper-Last Tuesday at 7:03 PM Garrett listens intently before nodding, "I think I get where you're coming from? Like, she, and any creation, have the right to emotions, and what makes us sentient...right?" April 18, 2018 Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 5:40 AM "Right..." Alayah mutters leaning on the edge of the counter surface. "Sorry, suppose it's kinda personal to me... But I can tell you're not the sorts that would be... inconsiderate of that. You mentioned something about the morals of robotics and the Three Rules as well?" Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 9:08 AM "Well, Three Laws," Garrett corrects himself, "It's three laws people should follow when creating robots with potential to be sentient, and they say 1 A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction. 2 A robot must obey the orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law and 3 A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws." Garrett lists them off then frowns, "And they don't really seem to take note of what happens when we have AI and setient life." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 2:49 PM Alayah listened intently a small frown pinching her brow as she mulled over the information. "That's still placing human life as more important that sentient life if those rules were applied to AI's... right?" Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 2:54 PM Garrett nods, "Personally, I think it's iffy. I'd never want Bellis to sacrifice herself for me. It's a outdated practice yet most people still value it." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 2:56 PM "It sounds... built out of fear" Alayah looks at the ground still frowning. "Fear that anything different is dangerous..." Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 3:00 PM "It's from a Science fiction novel," Garrett deadpans, "Utterly ridiculous." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 3:01 PM "Reading" Alayah wrinkles her nose a little. Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 3:01 PM Garrett laughs, "Reading is fun!" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 3:06 PM "I will take your word for it I just... can't read well..." she explains. Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 3:09 PM "Now, that's a shame," Garrett frowns, "Can I help?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 3:13 PM "I-It's just... practice... apparently" she rubs the back of her neck. "I can read enough to get by. I think that's enough" Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 3:15 PM "If you're ever interested, I'll lend you my favorites," Garrett offers.(edited) Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 3:40 PM "If they're not too complicated," she laughs softly, "but that's very kind of you." Straightening up she stretched out her limps lifting the hem of her crop top higher. "It's getting late and after that combat class today we should probably head to bed." Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 3:42 PM "Fair point," Garrett nods, smiling. "Night!" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 3:47 PM Alayah smiles softly heading for the door. "Night..." she tries to sign Garrett's nickname in ASL but fumbles a little. "And Penny makes it look so easy... Sorry, goodnight, Garrett" she says and heads off upstairs. Category:Non-Canon Roleplay